Viviendo Juntos
by Kaminari Haruno
Summary: Los padres de Hinata y Sakura han muerto en batalla, pese a todas las indirectas de Hinata, Naruto no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, después de tanto sufrir Sakura perdió las esperanzas con Sasuke, el desea a Sakura en secreto y se enamora de ella, llegarán personas que despierten los celos de ambos y reviva los sentimientos perdidos de Sakura
1. La mansión de Sakura

**Viviendo Juntos**

By: Kaminari Haruno

 **Disclamer e.e**

(que fastidio, eso lo sabe todo el mundo ¬¬)

 **Los personajes del anime "Naruto" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto . Pero la historia es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde de invierno, el cielo estaba nublado amenazando con llover, hacía algo de frío, la noticia no tardó en llegar a los oidos de Naruto y Sasuke quienes se sintieron tristes al enterarse que Sakura había perdido a su familia, dede entonces vivía sola en casa, se la pasaba a la orilla del río, pero a quien mas afectó esto fue a Hinata Hyuga, aunque ya era mayor de edad no era suficientemente madura, era débil y frágil, necesitaba de el apoyo de alguien, pero no nadie estaba ahi y eso la hacía sentir peor, solo le quedaba Hannabi, su hermana, y su primo Neji, pero el se había ido de Konoha hace dos años. Después de un momento un incesante ruidio invade la casa, alguien tocaba la puerta perturbando la paz y serenidad de aquel lugar.

─Hinata!

¿Naruto? Eso el! Esa eso la voz de Naruto, pero... ¿Qué hace aquí?. ¿Ha venido a verme?... ¿A mi? ─pensaba Hinata, dando leves pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta

─Hinata, ¿Estas ahí?

─Na...Naruto ─esbozó tímidamente mientras abría la puerta

─Hinata, Como estás, vine a verte, ¿Estas bien? Oí lo de tus padres y...

Lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su rostro discretamente, el era la primera persona en darle apoyo y estar ahí, estaba feliz, o triste, no sabia que sentir, asi que solo se limitó a llorar.

─Hinata, no llores yo estoy aquí, ven.

Naruto le dio un cálido abrazo a Hinata, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, ella correspondió y acarició su espalda, se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba sentada al borde del río cabizbaja y pensativa, con el sonar de las hojas al compás del viento fue difícil notar que alguien estaba sentado a su lado en silencio, Sakura solo mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y vuelve a agachar la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se sonrroja. El pone su mano sobre la de ella aun sin decir nada.

─Sasuke...

─Sakura, sé lo que se siente...

─Sasuke...yo...

Sasuke desliza su dedo índice en uno de los mechones del cabello rosa de Sakura y lo coloca detrás de su oreja y tomo sus manos con las de él.

-...Y tambien se lo dificil que es no tener a nadie a tu lado, por eso estoy aqui -dijo mirándola a los ojos- siempre estaré contigo, y no voy a dejar que nada te pase

Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras agachaba la cabeza, Sasuke soltó una de sus manos y con la otra la tomo de la barbilla levantando su cara, acariciando su rostro suaventente y limpiando sus ojos

─Sabes, tus ojos son muy hermosos como para que te la pases mirando solo al suelo.

─Gracias, Sasuke ─dijo mientras, le dió un sagaz abrazo

Sakura ya estaba decidida a hacer su vida propia, se fué de Konoha, no le dijo nada a nadie, recordó que su abuelo le había heredado una mansión y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, estaba triste y decepcionada, ella no quería saber nada de la gente de Konoha, y mucho menos de Sasuke, pues lo había visto con una chica pelirroja que usaba lentes, ella desconocía su nombre, pero fué frustrante darse cuenta de que los esfuerzos que hizo para que Sasuke la acepte fueran en vano, ya que el quería a otra persona.

Después de unas horas los chicos buscaban a Sakura para ir de paseo fuera de la villa

─¡Sakura! ─Gritó Sasuke fuera de su casa

─Sakura, ¡¿Donde estás?!

Naruto y Sasuke preguntaron por Sakura durante horas sin recibir una respuesta, pero no sabían que ella ya había tomado una decisión

─No puedes irte, Sakura regresa porfavor

─Ya está decidido, me voy

─Pero almenos díles que lo harás

─No tienen porque enterarse

─Pero...

─Ya Hinata, ¿Por que quieres que me quede?

─Porque se por lo que estás pasando, yo también estoy sola, también perdí a mis padres.

─Hinata, a más de soportar el dolor de haber perdido a mis padres, he sufrido el rechazo de la persona que amo, estoy dispuesta a superarlo y ya no quiero volver a Konoha.

─Insisto Sakura, yo estoy pasando por lo mismo, yo amo a Naruto y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por el, y no voy a rendirme, conseguiré que me quiera! ─dijo Hinata en tono firme, dejando atrás la timidez que la carcterizaba

─Lo se, pero no vas a seguirme

─Sakura, no nos dejes, ¿Que hay de Sasuke? Sé que lo amas , ¿Lo vas a dejar?

─Sasuke... Ya me cansé de luchar por el ─sollozó un poco mientras apretaba sus puños

─Sakura yo...

─Hinata, hazme un favor y déjame ir, ya no puedo estar aqui, lo siento, no soporto la idea de saber que Sasuke está con otra persona

Sakura se marchó dejando a Hinata un poco desconcertada en las puertas de la aldea

─Sa...Sakura-chan

─Oye, Hinata, ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó el rubio preocupado

─Naruto pues... Sakura...

─¿Qué paso con Sakura?

─Se ha ido...

─¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?

─No lo se, solo dijo que se iba de Konoha, estaba molesta y algo deprimida; traté de detenerla pero no entendió razones quiere superar ciertas cosas.

─Sakura ─esbozó el pelinegro mientras se marchaba dando ligeros pasos en silencio

─Pues nuestra misión será proteger a Sakura ¿No Sasuke? ─Naruto se enojó al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro se había ido

Sasuke inmerso en su soledad deambulaba por senderos fuera de Konoha, intentando buscar respuestas de porque se habría ido, sabía que sus padres habían muerto y él mas que nadie entendía ese sentimiento a la perfección, talvez el destino o la casualidad habían dado lugar a que el pelinegro encontrara el sitio a donde Sakura había ido. Entoces... ¿Como sabía que era el correcto? Pues de las pocas conversaciones que la pelirrosa había tenido con el a las cuales no ponía mucha atención, recordó que menciono una mansión, y no me equivoco al usar dicho adjetivo pues el terreno era muy grande, ¡Y con todas las de ley! No podía equivocarse, pues para este tipo de cosas los Haruno tenían buen gusto.

─Me habló de una mansión a tres kilómetros de Konoha, pensé que solo presumía para quedar bien frente a mi, pero me doy cuenta que no mentía, ¿Estará ahi? ─dijo Sasuke mirando con asombro la mansión Haruno

Sasuke, encontró la puerta abierta, así que decidió entrar por su propia cuenta, la casa era bastante grande como para perderse, era muy bonita y se veía muy limpia para ser una casa inhabitada, era difícil saber si ella estaba ahí o no. Las paredes tenían papel tapiz de agradables colores que contrastaban muy bien; revisó todos los cuartos hasta que logró escuchar sollozos que venían de cierta habitación. Sabía que estaba ahí porque su ropa estaba tirada en el piso llegando al cuarto. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama llorando semidesnuda abrazando una almohada; Tenía la puerta entreabierta, asi que cualquiera podía empujar y entrar. Sasuke la vió sentada en aquella cama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

─¿Sa-Sasuke?, ¿eres tu?

─Maldición me vió! ─dijo Sasuke escondiéndose tras la pared.

─Sasuke tu, ¿Como me encontraste?

─Pues, no fue muy difícil ─dijo mostrándose, aún ruborizado

Sasuke se acercó y se sentó alado de Sakura, no pudo evitar notar su maltratado cuerpo, sus ojos rojos e hichados daban a entender que había estado llorando, su despeinado cabello y corte tras corte en sus muñecas y brazos; no quiso ser un imprudente, así que no preguntó por ello.

─Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

─Mejor que nunca ─respondió fría y cortante

─Ya te he dicho que siempre voy a estar contigo, no es necesario el sarcasmo.

─¡Eres un tonto Sasuke Uchiha! ─gritó mientras soltaba la almohada poniendose de pie─ tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo he esperado que me aceptes, que dejes de tratarme como si no valiera nada, ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Te preocupas por mi? Pensé que serías el mismo idiota desvergonzado

Sakura se enreda los pies con la almohada de acababa de tirar, cayendo torpemente, Sasuke la sostuvo detuviendo su caida quedando a centímetros de su rostro y para colmo ella llevaba solo su ropa interior...


	2. Equipo 7! y Hinata

Hola mis cerezos ¿Como están? Hoy vengo con capítulo Nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el anterio y sigan con mi historia y nunca está de mas un review.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El Equipo 7!... Y Hinata**.

Hinata activó su byakugan y rápidamente pudo encontrar a Sakura, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, al ver aquella escena.

─Y bien... ¿La encontraste?

─Si, la puedo ver... No está sola, está con Sasuke.

─Qué!? Con Sasuke! Cuando lo vea me va a oír!.

─Na...Naruto, no es para tanto...

─Ya Hinata, vámonos! ─dijo tomándola de la mano, haciendo que sus claras mejillas se sonrojaran.

La mansión donde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke no estaba muy lejos y gracias a la ayuda del byakugan de Hinata, los pudieron encontrar pronto.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron en la entrada del cuarto con la mirada atónita.

─¡¿Sasuke, que se supone que haces aquí?! Pervertido de mierda!.

─No seas idiota ¡Cállate! ─Gritó furioso─ No es lo que parece.

─Pervertido, traer aqui a Sakura! ¿Que pensabas hacerle? ─gritó mientras se sonrojó al verla

─Naruto! ─gritó Sakura golpeándolo en la cara

─Yo solo vine a ver como estaba, si estaba bien, o estaba en peligro, son unos inoportunos. ─dijo Sasuke un poco mas calmado

─Y que hacen todos ustedes aquí? ─dijo Sakura tomando una bata del ropero que fué lo primero que vió para cubrirse

─Bueno pues supongo que a los mismo que Sasuke queríamos saber si estabas bien ─dijo Hinata

─Si Sakura, tu casa es muy grande ¿Podemos vivir aquí contigo?

─¡¿Qué?! Naruto, Claro que n...

Sakura estaba apunto de negarse a la petición del rubio, cuando Sasuke estando de acuerdo con el por primera vez intervino:

─Buena idea Naruto, Este lugar es muy grande, imagina sit e llega a pasar algo Saakura ─dijo mirando a su alrededor

 _Maldicíon vine aquí para estar sola y ahora esto, aunque quiero estar con Sasuke de eso no hay duda, por un lado tiene razón la casa en enorme ¿Y yo sola aquí? Ash, en qué estouve pensando?!_

─Pues si, talvez tengas razón podrá pasarme algo viviendo yo sola, solo pensarlo me resulta espeluznante

─Está de más pensarlo Sakura, si vas a vivir aquí necesitarás compañía, este lugar es demasiado grande para ti sola

─Lo sé, lo se tienen razón ambos

─Sakura, tu casa está limpia ─Decía Hinata con un tono de inquietude rozando con sus dedos una mesa de centro en la sala

─Ah si la señora Chiyo la limpiaba cuando no había nadie, es una ama de llaves muy amable.

─Sakura, estas segura de que quieres que nos mudemos? Para mi sería algo incómodo vivir en la misma casa con Naruto, digo... aunque por otro lado me encantaría ─dijo esto ruborizándose un poco.

─Hinata, no hay de que preocuparse, somos amigos desde niños si no quieres no lo hagas, Sasuke tiene razón, la casa es muy grande y cada uno de ustedes podrá tener su propia habitación, ya que esta casa estaba destinada para toda la familia, la cocina es bastante grande, estoy segura de que estarán comodos aquí.

─Si, muy bien gracias, Sakura

─Bueno, entonces tendríamos que mudarnos aquí ─dijo Sasuke

─Esperen! ¿Quien va a preparar la comida? ¿Alguien sabe cocinar? ¿hacer ramen? Quiero comer ramen! No voy a ir todos los dias al puesto de fideos ichiraku! Solo para mi ramen!

─¡No seas ridículo! ─dijo Sasuke dándole un zampazo en la nuca

─Auu, Sasuke! Tu lo harás

─Perdedor ─dijo con su indiferencia

El día de mudanza había llegado y todos estaban de aquí a allá moviendo cosas y acomodando sus habitaciones

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamentemientras pensaba:

 _Ay dios Sasuke vivirá aquí,_ _pero conociéndolo se irá de aqui en una semana, si no es antes no quiero que se vaya, pero que viva aqui me pone algo nerviosa_

En un instante Sakura queda inmovilizada debido a que alguien repentinamente la tomó del brazo

─Nuestra conversación no ha terminado aún Sakura...

─Que conversación?

─Me alegra que tengas ropa puesta

─¡¿Que?! ─se sonroja mientras recordaba lo de ayer

─Sakura, vine porque sabía que estarías aqui ─Sasuke la soltó y empezó a acariciar su cabello

─¿Porqué vendrías a verme?. Ahora somos cuatro en esta casa ─dijo nerviosamente

─Vine porque me importas, te dije que estaré contigo y eso haré

─Sasuke desde cuando tu eres así conmigo, no, no es verdad ¡Tu no eres Sasuke! El chico orgulloso y arrogante que cree ser mejor que todos.

─No seas tonta soy yo, quiero ayudarte!

─Sasuke ya para porfavor, vine para estar sola, quería alejarme de todos, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque actuas asi conmigo desde que mis padres murieron?, creí que me odiabas.

─Sakura nunca te he odiado ya te lo he dicho, se lo que se siente, no solo perdí a mis padres sino a toda mi familia

─Sasuke, pero tu eras un niño cuando los asesinaron, para un niño la pérdida de sus padres es muy difícil, yo ya tengo edad suficiente para cuidarme sola

─No Sakura, ya te dije quiero estar contigo

Sasuke arrimó a Sakura en la pared con su cuerpo apoyando uno de sus brazos en la pared, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se podía sentir la respiración agitada de ambos, Sakura estaba petrificada su cuerpo no reaccionaba él estaba demasiado cerca.

 _Ay no Sasuke cree que soy una niña, y el quiere... ¿Estar conmigo? ¿Que se cree? ¿Mi padre?, me quiere cuidar pero...¿De qué? o ¿De quien? ¿De que se trata esto?, ¿A que juega Sasuke? Por otro lado, se interesa en mi, es lo que he estado esperando por toda mi vida, quiero la atención de Sasuke pero... no puede ser, pero quiere cuidarme, y no quiero parecer su hija, no puede ser. Y ¿Qué hace ahora? Está muy cerca de mi, sus seductores ojos negros están posados sobre los míos, las mejillas me arden, por dios tengo deseos de besarlo y quiero sentir sus labios junto a los, mios por favor bésame, hazlo ya!_

─¿Sakura? En que piensas?

─Nada yo... En nada

─¡Oigan! ¿Que hacen aqui?, se supone que debemos estar ordenando cosas, ¿Que les pasa?.

─Solo pasaba Naruto, es todo ─le dijo Sakura en tono arrogante

─Bien pues eso espero!

─Tonto como siempre, es mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos, Naruto ─dijo con su fulminante mirada empujándolo con su hombro y marchándose

─Y este que se trae? anda medio rarito, no, ese tonto ya es raro ─murmuraba Naruto mientras se dirigía a la azotea

Naruto se tropezó con sus propios pies, y se avergonzó de su torpeza cuando notó de que Hinata pasaba por ahí.

─Naruto, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte ─dijo Hinata

─No te preocupes yo puedo solo.

─Estás seguro? ─dijo soltando una pequeña risa

─Claro que si, debo irme, con permiso

Y bien… aquí termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejara sus comentarios sobre que les parece esta historia, y nos leemos en el próximo el cual será publicado muy pronto. Espérenlo!


	3. La confesión de Sasuke

Holaa! Conejitos… Hoy vengo con capítulo Nuevo, ya les dije que estoy subiendo seguido, asi que es un motive mas para leer mi fanfic n.n

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La confesión de Sasuke**

En otro lugar estaba la chica pelirrosa, su cabello se movía con la ligera brisa del viento, estar en la azotea era muy relajante

─Hola Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Naruto en primer lugar es mi casa! Puedo estar donde yo quiera

─Ah si es verdad!

─La pregunta es...Tú que haces aquí

─No se, de afuera se ve que este lugar es muy bonito y quise echarle un vistazo

─Pues que bien

─Sakuraaa! ─dijo Naruto abrazándola por la cintura con inocencia como si fuera un pequeño niño abrazando a su madre.

─Na...Naruto, ¿Qué haces?

─Una tarntula

─¿Donde?

─Ahí ─dijo señalándo el animal

─Ay ya Naruto no es nada, suéltame

Si, está bien.

─¿Que no se supone que estabas... "ordenando cosas"?, Naruto ─dijo una voz detrás de el

─Sasuke! ─le gritó─ ¿Qué haces?

─¿Que, qué hago?

─Pues... Si aquí tu

─Solo pasaba tarado, háblame cuando termines de "ordenar cosas" -dijo mirando sarcásricamente a Naruto y de manera indiferente a Sakura.

─¿Hablarle de que? ─se decía confundido

─Creo que solo era una expresión Naruto ya no seas tonto, creo que sera mejor que dejes de seguirme ─ dicho esto la pelirrosa se marchó del lugar.

En la casa todo era prácticamente normal todos se habían adaptado muy bien Sasuke y Sakura se empezaban a llevar un poco mejor, de vez en cuando se encontraban en situaciones comprometedoras. Hinata era igual de tímida como siempre y Naruto desatento como de costumbre.

Era la hora del desyuno, Hinata preparaba jugo de naranja, Sakura ordenaba la mesa, Naruto y Sasuke preparaban _hot cakes_ mientras peleaban por ver quien lo hacía mejor.

─Bien, ahora ¡A comer! -dijo Naruto dándole un gran mordisco a sus pancakes

─Están muy ricos -dijo Hinata

─Bueno y...¿Quién de ustedes los hizo? ─preguntó Sakura

─¡Yo los hize! ─dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unisono

─Claro que no, tu solo estuviste mirando! ─dijo Naruto

─Yo puse los ingredientes tonto! A más de que ayudé en la preparación ─dijo Sasuke

─Bueno ya basta! Ambos los hicieron y están muy buenos ─decía Sakura

─Tienen razón ambos se esforzaron ─dijo Hinata terminando de comer y levantándose de la mesa

─Es cierto, Sasuke lava los platos -ordenó Naruto

─No seas tonto ─dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

─Bien, los lavaré solo por esta vez

─Y las que vienen ─murmuró Sasuke

Hinata se levantó de la mesa, recogió los platos que quedaron y fue a ver si Naruto necesitaba ayuda dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos en la mesa. Por algún motivo Sakura no quiso levantarse de la mesa, Sasuke, invitó a Sakura a levantarse de ahí e ir a la azotea porque sabía que a Sakura le gustaba estar ahí

Una vez que llegaron allí se sentaron uno alado de otro, sus cabellos se movían al son de la suave brisa que caracterizaba el lugar[Annie 1]

─Sakura, me gustas ─dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio

─¿Eh?

─Si, Sakura, desde hace tiempo solo vivo pensando en ti

─Sasuke yo...

─Sakura...

Sasuke la tomó de la mejilla levantando su cabeza y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, Sakura estaba encantada correspondiendo el beso que cada vez era con más pasión, acariciando su cabello negro azabache, y el con sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. Depronto Sakura se separó de el bruscamente.

─¿Que pasá? ─dijo Sasuke algo confundido

─Sasuke, yo.. Ya te estaba olvidando, ya había perdido la esperanza de que tu y yo algún día podamos... Y pues, me dejé llevar

─Sakura, siempre me has gustado, admito que antes eras muy fastidiosa, chillona, mandona etc. Pero eso no hizo que mis sentimientos cambien por ti.

─¿Por qué ahora? Ya perdí las esperanzas, me cansé de tu rechazo, tu sarcasmo, tu odio

─Ya te lo dije Sakura, no te odio estaba molesto conmigo mismo por aún no haber vencido a Itachi, eso era lo único que me importaba pero eso es cosa del pasado, he podido perdonarlo y desarrollé una técnica que solo se puede usar entre Uchihas, Itachi nunca me va a traicionar, caso contrario morirá.

─Sasuke, lo siento pero debo pensar en todo esto, adiós.

Sakura se sentía algo decepcionada, ella lo amaba, pero estaba muy dolida, eran cosas que aún no superaba. Ella estaba siempre pendiente de él procuraba que esté bien, pero el siempre la ignoraba.

 _Es verdad,_ _amo a Sasuke Uchiha con todo mi corazón, pero... No, nada de peros, creo que talvez debería dejar el pasado a un lado y vivir el presente, talvez deba darle una oportunidad a Sasuke. Y... ¿Si solo juega conmigo? No, no puede ser tan malo como para herir de nuevo mis sentimientos, además, ultimamente ha estado muy atento conmigo y... La pelirroja con lentes ¿Quien es? Espero que no sea un problema..._

Continuará…

Bien chicos, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar comentarios porfavor.

Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
